cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Assault Alliance (1st)
The official flag of the Imperial Assault Alliance. |flagsize = |motto = Imperium Increbresco |team = Blue |color1 = lemonchiffon |color2 = beige |color3 = ivory |founder = Darth Andrew |foundedon = July 19th, 2006 |cabinet = *Emperor: Junkalunka *Imperial Grand Vizier: Emperor Mathias *Imperial Regent: vacant *Imperial Military Executor: Chaos Armed *Imperial Chancellor: Clone |Senate = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = |forumurl = |joinurl = |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = 3/18/2008 |totalnations = 202 |totalstrength = 1,714,660 |avgstrength = 8,488 |totalnukes = 157 |score = 7.89 }} The Imperial Assault Alliance, also known as the IAA, the Alliance, the Empire, or IAA 1.0, was an alliance founded upon the principles of fun, equality, and camaraderie on July 19, 2006. It disbanded during the GATO-1V War on May 28, 2008. However, on April 28, 2009, it reformed. A History of the Imperial Assault Alliance The Creation During The Great War, Darth Andrew, the leader of Werbistan, proposed forming an alliance with several other members of the Imperial Assault II: Rise of the Empire forums. After Darth Andrew created the original forums on July 19, 2006, Jack Spicer of Independent Systems, Grand Admiral Makati of Robonia, Darth Windu of Australian Republic, Darth_Alcroft of Executor, Lavo of Rebel Army, and Chimaera of Chimaera joined in the following days, making them the founding members of this alliance. Eventually, "Imperial Assault Alliance" was chosen as the official name. The first Charter was ratified on August 3, 2006, and the flag was ratified on August 8. Building Up? TAGA MDP; create some sort of treaty table Darthclone: The Coup and the Fall By late September, the Imperial Assault Alliance had gathered over 40 nations under its banner. A few days before October, cherounski, leader of Malachor V2, attacked multiple nations without permission from the War Ministry, and was court martialed, resulting in a temporary expulsion from the IAA for seven days. However, cherounski could not stand being expelled from the alliance, sending Darth Andrew messages of a plot against the IAA. This was turned down as utter nonsense, but when Darth Andrew noticed that darthclone's nation, the Republic of Mandolor (a long-time member of the IAA who at one time started another alliance before rejoining) was part of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, he began to believe cherounski. Both cherounski and JZ-515 were once part of the darthclone coup, a plot where darthclone started the Dark Empire Alliance to bring down the IAA. However, did not wish to partake in it, and they revealed the information to Darth Andrew after he pressured them. Armed with the treasonous information, he brought his case to the NADC, and explained the situation to Azure Mantle, leader of the NADC. The NADC expelled darthclone, but in revenge, he attacked the nation of Reich Imperium, an IAA member. By October 1, the IAA and NADC had succeeded in foiling darthclone. However this goal was not achieved without bloodshed. The 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Imperial Regiments under command of Darth Andrew, Chimaera, Darth_Alcroft, and Ocelot, began raiding the Republic of Mandolor and gaining footholds in small towns. The first northern battles took place in forests, where Darth Andrew's forces defeated those of darthclone. However, the southern battles fought by Ocelot were a defeat. The southern portion of Mandolor was defended by the Mandolot Line, a series of extensive fortifications across the Southern Border. Ocelot retreated twenty miles south of the Mandolot Line to allow himself to recuperate from the losses. Eventually, the major cities of Mondolot, Mandolor D.M., and Roladnam were captured. The massive city-fortress capital of Mandolor was surrounded, but it was extensively fortified, in a mixture of Adolf Hitler's Atlantic Wall (a series of large fortification of artillery cannons, barb wire, tank traps, and bunkers) and the French Maginot Line (a series of tunnels connected to heavily fortified strategic bunkers and cannons). The city itself had a diameter of over twenty miles. The fighting was brutal. But in the end the IAA won, especially when more nations began supporting the assault. The NADC sent $79,000 in war damage funds to the invaded nation of Reich Imperium and extended their apologies for inadvertently harboring darthclone. The IAA captured the Mandolorian capital, and took darthclone into custody. However, the destroyer IAAS-014 was lost on the passage back to Werbistan, along with darthclone. The wreck of the IAA-014 was never found, however near the site of loss were found the wrecks of two Mandolorian transport choppers, shards of two of the IAAS-014's anti-aircraft missiles, and over ten burnt grappling ropes. Also in the water was the body of the IAAS-014's captain, Alan T. Smith. In his neck was a small needle, with a drop of poison in it. He apparently did not know what happened until it was too late. It is believed that Mandolorian rebels hijacked the IAAS-014 and captured it, taking their leader away. The Imperial Assault Alliance is still hunting for darthclone. The traitor must be stopped. The official news announcement can be found here. War of Integrity The IAA fought a series of skirmishes against the Allies of War, completely destroying them with little casualties. The main details are at War of Integrity The Third World War The Imperial Assault Alliance was in ascendancy. After its victory against the Allies, the entire alliance was extremely confident. Perhaps too confident. When the Great War III began to loom, the Imperials quickly took the side of Aegis, and its leaders and members pledged to defeat the Initiative once and for all even though two or three of its leaders were against the war. A huge military build up began in the Imperial Armed Forces, and the Imperial Armed Forces aimed their sights at the Grand Global Alliance. After preparations, the Imperial Army invaded the Grand Lands, mounting initial quick victories. However, the Imperials were unprepared for a long war, and the Grand Global Alliance was much more prepared then the Allies ever were. In a few days, the Grand Global Army had mounted an offensive, slamming the Imperial Forces hard. Many a small nation in the Imperial Ranks were anarchied, and quite a few leaders sued for peace. The Imperial Leadership still pressed for continued fighting, but things were looking grim. The Grand Lands had soon been retaken by the GGA, and Imperial Territories were now facing bombardment. The Global Airforce, which had at first been caught with their pants down, had taken to the skies, overwhelming the heroic but doomed Imperial Airforce. By now, the mood in the Imperial Ranks had soured, and many a prime nation was resigning. Many Imperial Leaders went into "exile" inside the Imperial Bunker, and argued intensely upon further involvement. In the entire Great War III, the Initiative was routing Aegis on all fronts, and the Imperial Territories were no exception. Soon, the Imperial Airforce was idle, completely out of fuel. The Imperial Army was exhausted and in full retreat. The Grand Global Army was in just as bad shape, but supplies from the NPO poured in, wrecking any chances of Imperial Victory. Outgunned, outnumbered, and outfought, the last Imperial Nations surrendered before the Globals could overrun the capital of Werbistan. Graciously, the GGA allowed the IAA to simply surrender with merciful terms, and the Imperials were finally out of the war. The IAA had faced its first great loss. Stagnation and Decline Dark times faced the Imperial Assault Alliance. Senior members of the forums left in large droves, some to quit Cybernations for good and others to continue the fight against the Initiative. A rebellion was nearly created by a disgruntled member, but loyalists quickly shouted him down and later appeased him. The Government tried desperately to create unity, but only succeeded long after the GGA Surrender (or as some members prefer to call it, the GGA Armistice). Because of AEGIS's rout, many a more radical IAA nation became glum and depressed, and outside trade began to decline. The Imperial Government had no idea what to do with the now defunct Alliance. Two choices sprang up. The Journey to the Moon A Moon Lander had successful been preserved throughout the entire War of Integrity and Great War III, and now had been revealed ot the public. After launching a mission, a small colony was soon set up, and many IAA Nations chose to embark there on secondary missions. The moon was a young living ground: she was not ravaged by petty political differences or nuclear radiation. Perhaps the IAA could live on in its Lunar Neighbor, but questions mounted. What about Earth? Stabilization and a new age of prosperity After a while, the craze over the moon began to fade. Soon, the colony became "self-sufficient" after cutting off radio contact with Earth. The fate of the Terran Lunar Union, the state that had declared independence from Earth, is unknown. However, back on the motherplanet, things were beginning to brighten. The War damage was finally paid off and the Imperial Assault Alliance stabilized her economy. New immigrants began to return, and the IAA soon grew back to her pre-war size. On a more glum note, the long beloved Prime Minister Chimeara stepped down from power. In his place, the esteemed Schecterville took over office, but many, including him, mourn for Chimaera. Chimaera himself denounced this love, stating it was unnecessary and silly. The Nuclear Debacle Unfortunately, this age of bounty was destined not to last. A dissident, once a military leader of the Grand Global Alliance, had made a fateful decision. Perhaps due to a mental ailment, he cultivated the idea of a Final Solution, one of destroying the alliance that had once attacked him. One fateful day, the terrorist known only as "Phoib" detonated a 25 Kiloton Atomic Device in the Capital of Werbistan and in the capital of Rebel Army, causing massive damage to the beautiful cities. He and a few of his followers then proceeded to launch suicide strikes upon the most senior nations of the IAA, launching Nuclear Weapon after Nuclear Weapon in a desperate attempt to destroy them. While his efforts led to his own destruction, many of the once mighty capital nations of the IAA suffered huge damage, destroying many a beloved landmark. The GGA herself offered condolences for the bombing, and the kind nations of LOSS offered aid to the besieged nations. Phoib, however, still operated on the insane idea that he and a few others could destroy the IAA. Justice will soon seize him and upon those who aid his vile quest. Recently the IAA has struck back hard against these rogues, both against Phoib and those who aid him. One by one, the Insane Cabal of Phoib began to fall against the guns of the IAA, beginning with Irken, a financial benefactor of the rogues,who was brought down by New Britainnian and Cavalry Brigade forces, going to ShadowStalker, a general of the Cabal, who was torn apart by Werbistani and Rebel forces,as well as the Imperial Guard Unit, who finally defeated him. Current Stuff The Imperial War in Heaven Andrew resigned, as did lots of other people. Then, new people signed up. Then some stuff happened. Andrew returned as Founder and figurehead, to encourage us from the sidelines. =The Original And Final Charters of the Imperial Assault Alliance= The Original Charter (ratified August 3rd, 2006) Charter of the Imperial Assault Alliance The Imperial Assault Alliance is a defensive alliance where member nations bring to the online game Cyber Nations sanity and all-around fun to the poor saps out there who take the game a bit too seriously. Article I: Admission to the Imperial Assault Alliance Any nation joining the Blue team and pledging an “oath” to the Imperial Assault Alliance (IAA) on the official Imperial Assault Alliance forums requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliance. The “oath” must consist of: * 1. Your current team color * 2. Your country name * 3. Your ruler Name * 4. Resources * 5. Past alliances (if any) * 6. Your Cyber Nations Forum name (if none/unsure, leave blank) * 7. A link to your nation Further, once a nation is a member of the Imperial Assault Alliance, they are forbidden to join any other alliance in the game under threat of expulsion by the Triple Tri Council of Three. Article II: Structure of the Alliance * 1. The Senate Once a nation becomes a member of the Imperial Assault Alliance, they automatically have a seat in The Senate Hall and will be responsible for electing the Prime Minister, the War Minister, and the Minister of Recruitment. The Senate may impeach a member of the Triple Tri Council of Three with ¾ of the votes, and it must be done within three days. Once impeached, a member of the Triple Tri Council of Three then becomes a normal Imperial Assault Alliance member, while the vacant position is filled in by election (like as in described in the next section). The Senate also decides courses of action the Alliance will take, whether on an alliance war, changes to the Charter, My Little Pony, etc. Any minor decision may pass by one vote. * 2. The Triple Tri Council of Three The Triple Tri Council of Three is made up of the Prime Minister, the War Minister, and the Minister of Recruitment. The first purpose of the Triple Tri Council of Three is to decide whether a war with an enemy nation/alliance will include the ability to use nuclear weapons. The second purpose of the Triple Tri Council of Three is for the gravely grave action of expelling member nations from the IAA due to being a traitor (as determined by the Council), or just being an idiot on the forums. Elections for seats on the Triple Tri Council of Three occur every two (2) (zwei) months. Elections last a maximum of three days. If a member nation wishes to run for one of the three offices, they must PM the Prime Minister, who will thus set up the election in the Senate Hall. A member nation can run for only one position on the Council every election. Those that are already on the Triple Tri Council of Three may also run, by following the same procedure. If a member of the Council wishes to resign, they may do so under penalty of death by ewok mauling. Then, a new election as described above will take place to fill the vacant spot.. A. The Prime Minister The Prime Minister is the leader of the IAA. The head honcho. The top dog. He has the ability to elect a certain number of diplomats (decided by the Senate) to send out to other nations/other alliances. He himself is also the head diplomat. He also sets up the polls in The Senate Hall, usually when a number of member nations wish to vote on an issue/election, and he adds Charter amendments that are passed by the Senate to the Charter. B. The War Minister The War Minister holds domain over the War Ministry, a place where he accepts/denies member nations’ requests to wage war, plunder booty, etc. on poor, pathetic nations. He will deny it if the nation to be attacked is a member of another alliance, or if the attacker wishes to nuke the country. Otherwise, happy hunting. He will also manage alliance wars by assigning member nations to attack enemy nations as he sees fit. C. The Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment controls the Welcome Office/Member Registration forum like a homosexual yeti with a grip that has the consistency of liquid Jell-O. Mmmm, Jell-O. He approves whether a nation may be accepted into the Alliance or not, based on the criteria mentioned in Article I. He also sends out invitations to new Cyber Nation nations to join the alliance. He may send out as many as he may wish, so long as it isn't spam. He is also the overseer of the recruitment thread in the official Cyber Nations forums. Article III: Amendments to the Charter Any member nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Senate by submitting a notion to fellow member nations in the IAA Situation Room. If most other member nations agree to a vote, the Prime Minister will set up a poll in the Senate Hall. In order for it to pass, it must have 3/4 majority of the votes. Voting will last a maximum of three days. If it passes, the Prime Minister will add the amendment to the Charter. The Final Charter (ratified ---) Preamble to Empire The Imperial Assault Alliance represents the Galactic Empire on Planet Bob. As a lost colony of the Greater Empire, the IAA is dedicated to upholding the noble vision and outstanding principles of our forefathers. As Imperial Citizens we swear our nations and time to the advancement of our alliance and the defense of our comrades. We are a sword in war and a plow in peace. We strive to constantly improve ourselves as citizens of the Empire and become stronger, wiser and better. We honor our allies and respect our enemies. We are Empire, and Empire is us. We stand for HONOR, DISCIPLINE, STRENGTH, LOYALTY, VALOR, FREEDOM and ORDER. We, as a meritocratic democracy, are an embodiment with the very best traits one can find in any organization; Order and Authority combined with Liberty and Individualism. We stand upon Camaraderie, we move with Precision, we act in Unison, we think with Reason, and we deal with Integrity. We are the Imperial Assault Alliance, and this is our creed. A word on fun The IAA is also "unofficially" dedicated to something called "fun." It seems to have something to do with arcade games and "ZEEKY BOOGY DOOG." Mudkips, spam and rick rolls are indeed very frequently seen here. So whatever this "fun" thing is, we're watching you, because as we all know, the interwebs r srs bsns. Article I: Structure of the Alliance A. The Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate is comprised of all member nations of the Imperial Assault Alliance and is the legislative body of the Empire. Each member nation is a senator entitled to one vote in the various democratic processes. The Imperial Senate may censure a senator and pass bills, non-binding resolutions and treaties with a simple majority vote. The Imperial Senate may pass Acts and override vetoes with a 2/3 vote. The Senate may also Declare War with a 3/4 vote (and with the Chancellor's approval). Any Senator may submit a proposal to the Chancellor for a vote after the proposed legislation has been discussed in the Situation Room. The Chancellor is responsible for handling voting procedures, however other members of the Ruling Council may do so in his absence. Charter amendments require the approval of the Chancellor before being submitted for a vote. The Emperor may veto any vote by the Senate, excluding elections. If any senator objects, then a second override vote shall take place. Should a 2/3 vote in favor of the override be procured, the pending legislation will become law. B. The Imperial Ruling Council The Imperial Ruling Council is made up of His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor, the Imperial Regent, the Grand Vizier, the Imperial Military Executor, and the Chancellor. The Council may with a unanimous vote declare war, pass treaties and bills, impeach (as described in Article III) and set policy regarding the Imperial Code of Conduct (the Emperor holds no vote during these procedures). The Council shall hold Court Martials and may find a member guilty as charged with a 3/5 vote. Any member of the Ruling Council save the Chancellor may take punitive action in response to a member disobeying Imperial Law, however the defendant may appeal and ask the chancellor to initiate a full trial. Elections for the offices of the Imperial Regent, the Grand Vizier, the Imperial Military Executor, and the Chancellor occur every three (3) months, while the Emperor is elected every six (6) months. Elections last a maximum of three days. If a senator wishes to run for one of the five offices, they must inform the Chancellor, who will initiate election procedures. A senator can run for only one position at a time. Should a member of the Ruling Council resign or be impeached, his deputy shall succeed him. Conversely, Council deputies serve at the pleasure of his/her immediate Ruling Council member. C: Ruling Council Positions His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor The official and sovereign Head of State of the Imperial Assault Alliance, His Majesty the Emperor maintains order over the Imperial Ruling Council but holds no vote within it. He can veto any act or bill, issue executive orders, and grant pardons. The Emperor is elected every six {6) months. If the Emperor resigns or is removed from office (impeached) the Imperial Grand Vizier shall assume his position. Imperial Grand Vizier The second-in-command of the Imperial Assault Alliance, as well as a voting senator of the Imperial Ruling Council. The Grand Vizier is responsible for Managing all domestic programs and departments. The Director of the Imperial Security Bureau is the deputy of the Vizier. Any and all departments may be created and maintained by legislation and/or the Grand Vizier. Imperial Regent Third-in-command of the IAA and a voting senator of the Imperial Ruling Council, the Imperial Regent is the official head of the Imperial Diplomatic Corps and Council of Moffs. He handles all relations with other alliances and may appoint diplomats at will to represent the IAA, and is responsible for propaganda and advertisements and all public relations. The Director of Foreign Affairs is the deputy of the Regent. Any and all departments may be created and maintained by legislation and/or the Regent. Imperial Military Executor Fourth-in-command of the Imperial Assault Alliance and a voting senator of the Imperial Ruling Council, the Imperial Military Executor heads the Imperial Armed Forces. He manages alliance military operations and appoints subordinate officers who serve at his pleasure. The Military Executor may also authorize strikes upon individual nations and delegate that authority to subordinate officers. The Imperial General is the deputy of the Executor. Any and all departments may be created and maintained by legislation and/or the Executor. Chancellor of the Senate The fifth-in-command of the Imperial Assault Alliance and a voting senator of the Imperial Ruling Council, the Chancellor of the Senate is the official representative and interpreter of the Imperial Charter and of the Imperial Senate. He is responsible for assisting other Ruling Council members, managing the forums, and working with senators to calm tensions. His ultimate duty is to ensure the alliance and its government runs smoothly and efficiently. Furthermore, with no objections from the Ruling Council, the Chancellor may make superficial adjustments to passed bills, acts, and orders. The Vice Chancellor is the deputy of the Chancellor. The Chancellor is able to veto executive orders. D. The Imperial Commonwealth The Imperial Commonwealth is the combination of the IAA, Oversectors, and sometimes treaty partners. Imperial Oversectors are alliances that enjoy the protection and support of the Imperial Assault Alliance and are afforded special privileges in the Imperial Commonwealth. Usually a Moff is appointed by the Emperor or Regent to co-administrate alliance forums and monitor the Oversector. Each individual Moff is appointed by the Emperor and/or Regent, and each shall be given imperium, or administrative privileges over their respective oversector. Moffs serve at the pleasure of the Imperial Regent and/or Emperor. The Council of Moffs shall exist to promote unity across the Imperial Commonwealth and coordinate the Oversectors as necessary, and shall manage the Commonwealth area of the forums. Article II: War Powers Declarations of war shall be approved only by a 3/4 vote in the Imperial Senate and/or by a unanimous vote of the Imperial Ruling Council. Both must have the approval of the Chancellor before a formal declaration of war may be announced. Should war be declared and implemented as the result of a previous binding diplomatic agreement, then the aforementioned process is rendered moot. Article III: Process of Impeachment Petition for impeachment of any IRC official may be submitted to the Imperial Ruling Council with the signatures of at least ten (10) Imperial Senators and the approval of the Chancellor (or the Vice Chancellor if the Chancellor faces impeachment). The Ruling Council must then vote on impeachment of that official. The Ruling Council member may then be impeached and removed from office by unanimous decision of Council members (excluding the Emperor and accused) before no more than four days have passed. If three days pass and a Council member is unavailable his deputy may vote in his stead. The deputy of the impeached official shall then be promoted to the vacant Council position. Article IV: Court Martial Trials between Imperial Senators shall be dealt with as follows: Suits between any Imperial Senator and another may be submitted to the Chancellor at any time. Suits may continue to a Court Martial with and only with the approval of the Chancellor. Appeals to punitive decisions made by a Ruling Council member may be submitted to the Chancellor, which results in a full trial if accepted; to the Council member, who may rescind it; or the Emperor, who may issue a pardon or nullify the punitive action. The Imperial Ruling Council shall adjudicate all cases, with each Ruling Council member having one vote. The Prosecution shall consist of the accuser and witnesses. The defense shall consist of the defendant and volunteers. The defendant shall only be found guilty with a 3/5 vote obtained within three days. If a member of the Ruling Council is unavailable at the end of the session his deputy shall vote in his stead. Article V: Security Classifications for Information Information within the Imperial Assault Alliance falls within the rating of the following four classifications: Level I :Top Secret – Topics designated “Top Secret” are restricted to and only to the members of the Imperial Ruling Council, and whomever designated special access. Level II: Secret – Topics designated “Secret” are restricted to and only to the Imperial Ruling Council and those who can view the Council Chamber, and whomever designated special access. Level III: Confidential – Topics designated “Confidential” are restricted to and only to members of the Imperial Assault Alliance and whomever designated special access. Level IV: For Public Release – Topics designated “For Public Release” are unrestricted to any party either within or outside the IAA. Notable Treaties and Pacts *Kitty Cats Can Use The Force Too, a mutual mutual defense pact with GATO. *The Dagobah Papers, a mutual defense pact with The Legion. *The Korriban Pact, a Protocols for Espionage and Armed Conflict Eradication (PEACE treaty) with the Browncoats. *IAA-NpO Friendship Pact, a friendship pact with the New Polar Order. External links *Official forums of the Imperial Assault Alliance. *War of Integrity Category:Alliances Category:Imperial Assault Alliance Category:Blue team alliances